The Last Guardian
by LustedxLips
Summary: I watched you grow to be the person you are today. I was always by your side even when you felt alone. I've loved you then, like I love you now, but I never meant to fall in love." He whispered. A/H except for Edward. No Vampires in this story. Suprises!
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: My first Fan Fiction ever. I hope you enjoy! Just so you know...this is mostly an all human story except for our wonderful Edward. No Vampires either...you'll just have to read the story to find out the many suprises I have in store for you all. This is a completely different story then most. I know where it's headed and I'm sure all of you will love it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters. They all belong to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer.**_

"_Parting is all we know of heaven, and all we need of hell."_

_- Emily Dickenson_

**Prologue**

I have loved, I have lost, and I have cried until all the life was drained from my body. My parents always told me to never be afraid of death. You can explain it. You can't predict it. You just have to endure it, for it is one of those mysteries in life that you have no control over. We are born into this world to have some purpose on earth and then when it's time to leave life behind, you're gone but, not always forgotten. At least, not by the ones who loved you. Just like my father Charlie Swan. He was my best friend. I was by his side 'til the very end. Until the sweat slowly faded from his face, 'til his hand lost its grip from mine and fell as he took his last breath, 'til his eyes closed for the final time as he fell into eternal slumber.

After that day, I became numb to the world around me but, the pain never went away. No matter how hard I tried to push people away or pretend that I was having a never ending nightmare and that I was just having trouble waking up from it. In reality, I was just trying to protect what was left of the beating object inside my chest.

My whole life I always felt as if there was some kind of presence near me. It was always like someone was watching my every move if my parents weren't. I never truly understood anything that I was feeling meant. That was until this past summer when my mother Renee decided we needed to get away for awhile before my senior year. I knew it was so I wouldn't give her any more problems that I had caused over the years. It was the last two months before my 18th birthday. It was also the last two months when all of her control over me meant nothing since I would finally be an adult.

Then out of nowhere, he came to me like a dream. All the rules of never letting someone take control of the pieces left of my broken heart completely disappeared. It's because of him I learned to breathe in the good and exhale the sadness that lingered in me for so long. He was the guardian angel that as always there even when I thought all hope was lost. He also became the love I never knew existed. _My Edward._


	2. Satellite Heart

The music on my Ipod slowly faded away as one of the songs I put on shuffle came to an end. I could feel the heat from the sun shining on me as my face was turned towards the window in the passenger's seat of our SUV. Opening my eyes from my short but relaxing slumber, it was then that reality started to kick in as my nerves became more anxious then ever. I looked to the left of me to see my mother Renee driving. We had been driving for what seemed like forever from Chicago to the middle of nowhere as I would like to call it but, most people referred to it as Forks, Washington where the next three months of my life where going to be spent.

It was the hometown of my father's beloved twin sister Aunt Esme and my Uncle Carlisle who were both in their late forties and extremely wealthy. Esme always had the same perfect soft white skin, deep brown eyes, petite frame, and shiny light brown hair. She was known as one of Washington's best interior designer's. She found out early into her marriage that she wasn't able to have children. She thought about adoption but, never went through with it. I knew how much she wanted a daughter of her own, so for that I use to let her dress me up when I was little and let her have as much fun as she could. To me it was pure torture but, it was very rare to see her face light up so because of that I sucked up my pride and went though with it. I wasn't much for playing with Barbie's and having tea parties but, if it weren't for her, I would have never been able to run gracefully in a dress or high heels for that matter.

As for my Uncle Carlisle, ever since I was three, he still had the same dirt blonde. He was very handsome with baby blue eyes that had a tint of green in the sun. Carlisle Cullen was a very successful doctor and a workaholic for the most part. Yet, he still managed to find time to teach me how to defend myself by throwing a proper right hook. Both him and my father Charlie were impressed with how quickly I caught on to it but, my mother wasn't too thrilled when I gave one of the boys on my bus a black eye for trying to look up my skirt when I was on my way home from kinder garden one day.

As much as I loved my Aunt and Uncle, I didn't want to leave the city. It just didn't feel right. I wanted to spend my last summer of freedom lounging around the house and sneaking out late at night to join my best friend Alice Brandon as we embarked on our occasional late night partying that my mother only found out about once. That of course, was because Alice decided to drive me home with the music full blast and the windows rolled down as we sped through my neighborhood, waking the neighbors up in the process as she turned on to my street. My mother came running out of the house as I laughed while stumbling to get to the door.

I got grounded for a month but, that still didn't stop me. Alice didn't drink so she was always the designative driver but, she was still pretty crazy in her own way. I can't say waking up with a splitting headache that made my head feel like it was about to fall off helped the next day but, its careless moments of disasters when I can't even remember my name let alone my dad. I knew he wouldn't be happy with anything that I have accomplished so far and I know that because my mother would remind me every time I did something wrong which mostly seemed liked everyday to me. In my mother's eyes, I was way too careless and independent for my own good and that scared the shit out of her. I didn't try to make my mom a living wreck, I just tried whatever I could to block out a painful past that I just couldn't seem to shake.

I lost my father three years ago to a car accident. My dad was driving home from a business conference that ran later then expected. The driver in the other car was drunk of course. He was coming back from a frat party. It was the kids first year as a freshmen in college and little did he know it would be his last. My dad didn't die instantly though. He was rushed to the hospital on life flight. It still feels like yesterday…

"Bella, sweetheart there is something I have to tell you…" my mom said as we got into the car. I blocked everything out after that was said. She didn't even need to finish the story for me to know that from that moment on things were never going to be the same. That drive to the hospital seemed like forever but, in some ways I never wanted that drive to end. I didn't want to face what lay ahead me that night. My mom kept telling me that everything was going to be ok. I didn't believe it. Some how I knew she was trying to force herself to believe it as well.

I tried so hard not to show my tears in front of him or my mother. The nurse had just come out of my father's room when we entered. She was probably in her late twenties. Pretty, strawberry blonde hair that stopped just above her shoulders and a sweet smile that didn't quite reach her eyes has she approached us. Her name tag read Tanya. It matched the pink scrubs she was wearing. She took my mother a side to give her an update.

I stood outside my father's door, taking deep breaths, and hoping that he would be awake. For some reason, I couldn't move my hand to open the door. It was like my insides had shut down and nothing was functioning correctly. I could have sworn at that moment I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see Renee but no one was there. I figured it was my mind playing tricks on me because hospitals always freaked me out. My mother came up beside me and took my hand in hers. I knew she was feeling the same restraint like I was.

"I don't want to say good bye." I whispered. I knew Renee didn't hear me because she was in her own world but I felt as though someone else was beside me as well listening as I let the last tear I would have in years fall freely down my cheek.

**Alright guys...this is my first fan fiction. So show me some love and let know what you think. It will all depend on the reviews if I will continue with this story. I have some really good ideas! I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER. THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING 3**

- Dezi =)


	3. Twilight

**Author's Note: This Chapter will be longer from now on. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You all make me smile =). I'm so ready for New Moon next week finally! I can't wait! On to the Story….**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the twilight characters.**

_**Back to the present day…**_

I looked out the window again coming back to reality. I realized there was a WELCOME TO FORKS sign coming up ahead. I could already tell this was going to be my own personal hell. The weather was ridiculous. I wanted to go home and fast. This cloudy and wet town was already taking a toll on my comfort zone.

Everything was so green. There was a certain beauty about this place but I really did not want to be apart of it. It had been years since I have been back. I can't say I missed it though. I was never the social one who made friends everywhere I went. Yet, some how the wrong kind of people always seemed to be drawn to me. I always preferred to keep to myself and observe everything around me. Forks was going to bring back memories I did not want to remember when my father was still here. Memories that I blocked out for a long time were going to come up and bite me in the ass. I could feel it happening.

I didn't even realized we were at our destination until I saw the beautiful Victorian house come into view out of the clearing. My Aunt Esme never seemed to amaze me. The house was beyond what words could explain. _Simply breathtaking. _It was three stories high, all white wood, with blue shutters, and a balcony that went all the way around the house. Esme always had a passion for gardening. The flowers beds in the front were stunning, so many colors surrounding the outside of the house. It really was amazing I must say. This was definitely something I would picture while reading one of my Jane Austen novels. There was even a deck leading to the lake in the back I could see from the distance._ I will have to do some exploring when I can finally sneak away. _I thought to myself already planning an escape.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!" My mother screeched. I hated it when she raised her voice like that. It was so annoying.

"Huh?" I said. My just a little too loud but she was after all taking me away from my brilliant getaway plan.

"What has you deep in thought? I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes and it's like your not even here! If you think for one minute that giving me the silent treat meant is going to make me take you back to Chicago then you have another thing coming young lady." I rolled my eyes knowing that she wasn't finished.

"Bella, Look at me." She sighed.

Over the years, I stopped looking people straight in the eye if I could help it. It made me feel like they could see right through me. My life wasn't something I wanted others to know of. Renee and I had this talk before while packing for this trip and I did not want to hear it again. I took a deep breath and finally gave in. I could see some sadness in those eyes of hers. Always the same sadness that remained in her ever since my dad had passed away. Renee had become so wrapped up in her wedding planning career back at home I hardly ever saw her. Who would want to be stuck at home with a rebellious teenage daughter to think about how much life sucked? I sure as hell wouldn't. I always assumed it was her way of mourning of his death that I never questioned her about it. I preferred to be alone anyways.

My entire life falls apart every minute of the day when I am reminded of how much I look like Charlie. We had the same chocolate brown eyes, mahogany brown hair, and the same pale skin. I even took after my father when it came to my stubbornness. _Maybe that's why my own mother seems to avoid me as much as she can. I remind her too much of my father. _I always felt that way, knowing that I was probably right but I couldn't help how the genes worked in my family.I decided then to tune back into Renee.

"I know you are not very happy with me right now but I think that Forks will do you some good. You will meet new people and maybe even some cute boys. Esme and I will take you shopping for a new dress for your birthday as well." She said.

"I know I haven't been around very much for you sweetie and I'm sorry. I don't blame you for being angry with me. I know how hard things have been for you but I am still your mother and I am always here for you if you need me. Just this once Bella can you please just stay out of trouble while we are here? I don't want you sneaking around while we are staying here with your Aunt and Uncle. If you meet new friends this summer that's great! I just don't want my daughter being brought home in the middle of the night by the local police for vandalism with the local kids around here." She said. I wanted to laugh in her face but I just nodded in agreement.

"_I am not promising anything though. If shit goes down and I find something thrill seeking and dangerous at the same time I'll go for it because I always do." _I thought to myself turning away and opening the car door.

Just then I saw Esme and Carlisle coming out of the house. My Aunt rushing over to me like I was some kind of prize or something.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart it's been too long. I have missed you so much and look how much you have grown!" Esme said pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you too." I murmured over her shoulder. She was after all the last remaining person who had the same loving heart, just as my father once did.

"Such a beauty." She sighed. I blushed at the thought.

"The boys are going to go crazy for this one Renee." Esme chuckled. Just then Carlisle came over to me with a big smile on his face after greeting my mother.

"Hey there slugger!" he said pulling me into an embrace. _Slugger _was the nickname he called me after the bus incident. I smiled on the inside thinking of that day.

"Uncle it's good to see you." I said. Carlisle was always one of my favorite people to be around. It felt nice to have a male figure around again. It has been a long time since I have had that after all.

"The two of must be exhausted from your trip. Let's get you two inside and settled. I made some chili and corn bread. I hope that's ok?" Esme said. She was always a wonderful cook. My mouth watered just thinking about it.

"That sounds wonderful Esme thank you." Renee said.

After all of our bag we unloaded, Esme showed me to the guest bed room. The house was even more amazing on the inside. Walking up the stairs, I took in all the pictures that had been framed on the wall. So many photographs of Esme and Charlie when they were younger. Pictures from they're Graduation Day, to all the holidays over the years. What should have been happy memories to remember, didn't seem so pleasant when you no longer had that person here to share them with.

Before I knew it we were on the third floor. Esme turned to me. And said, " I hope you don't mind darling but I had some remodeling done and I thought you would feel more comfortable here." Before I could even respond she open the two French doors leading in to the room.

I was beyond speechless. This room was probably every girls dream. It had a hug window with it's own balcony. It had an excellent view of the lake from here. The walls were painted a deep blue with gold trimming. The bed was queen size and it looked like something Marie Antoinette would sleep in. All white wood with floral cravings formed the outer part of the bed frame. _Alice would simple die if she saw this._

"Thank you." I said. I was still in awe of the room to say anything else.

"I'm so glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you would like the colors. I know it's been so long since—"

"It's perfect." I cut her off. I didn't want it lead to anything discussion. I wasn't in the mood for emotional breakdowns right now.

"Alright then." She said walking towards the door. She turned to face me again.

"I'll just let you get unpacked and just come down when ever your ready." She opened the door and before she left she spoke.

"I am so glad you're here Bella. I know things back at home aren't going so well but I have a feeling something wonderful is coming to you sweetie…just hang in there. You were always the strong one." She said. She smile slightly before leaving.

I turned back to the bed a placed my bag on it. I looked around the room again. This place truly wasn't what I was expecting at all. I decided to walk out onto the balcony just as the sun was setting. I felt the warm summer breeze on my face as I opened the door to the outside world. _Twilight._ Another ending to a remarkable day. A strange yet familiar presence seemed close to me at that moment. It was something I haven't felt in years. I shook the feeling off walking back into my room. I never could explain this feeling but for the first time in a long time I didn't feel alone and I felt a certain comfort from it.

**What did you think?! Your reviews mean a lot to me. I love to hear the feedback from you all. 10 more days til New Moon yay! **

**- Dezi**


	4. Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to download this Chapter. My computer has been down for the past couple of days and I'm still having issues with it but I'm able to download chapters finally!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Twilight. **

It's been a week since I have been in Forks and I still have not successfully been able to have time to myself. I swear Renee has eyes on the back of her head. _Why is it so hard to have a little time to myself?_ When I sleep for example, I can hear my mom checking in on my in the middle of the night just to make sure I haven't run away to Europe. _That would be awesome though. _ Another example, just the other day I went to go check the mail for Esme and I could see my mother looking through the window watching me walk down the driveway. _What am I? Twelve?_

I think the only highlight of my so called summer vacation was when Alice called me on Thursday. I was able to e-mail Alice the number to the house using Carlisle's computer. Her conversations were all about the new summer clothing that she had just recently purchased and how much she missed her bff and that she was taking me shopping before school. Alice insisted that senior year we could not wear the same piece of clothing twice. She might be a crazy pixie but I missed Alice so much. There was one thing that still lingered in my thoughts when we last spoke.

_*Flashback*_

"_Oh Bella, I had the strangest vision the other day." Alice said. That girl and her visions really do creep me out sometimes because there was always some truth behind them. She always told me that she had this weird ability to see into the future. I just assumed it was part of her personality._

"_Alice please, not other story of what kind of trouble I'm going to find because Renee seems to have put me under some kind of house arrest." I said. _

"_No, no Bella listen, I know I have said I saw some crazy stuff before but this is pretty big!" she spoke but there was a certain tone to her voice I couldn't really make out._

"_Ok Alice, what is it this time?" I said. Sarcastic as it may have sounded I just wanted to know already._

"_It's just, I saw you with a boy and you looked really happy. You were wearing this beautiful midnight blue dress that matched with the stars in the night sky. The boy was wearing a formal suit as well. I couldn't make out his face though. All I saw was that he has really messy but amazing bronze hair. You were actually dancing with him. It was just the two of you. Really Bella, I have never seen you smile like that since- umm, you know. Anyways, I know it sounds crazy but I thought you should know. I never thought I would see that side of you again and I really hope that this is the real thing. That trip just might do you some good after all." She said. I could tell through the phone line that Alice was in la la land._

_As for me, the first time in my life that pixie made speechless._

_*End of Flasback*_

I much as I tried not to think about Alice's vision, the more I wanted to know who this boy was that she was talking about. I can't remember that last time I really even smiled at all. I knew being drunk didn't count. Everything was funny when I got alcohol in my system.

I had only met a few people while shopping at the local grocery store with Esme Tuesday afternoon. I was walking down the cereal isle when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find a girl named Jessica Stanley in front of me. She was cute in that annoying cheerleader so of way. Light brown hair and grey eyes as I recall. I was trying my best to be as nice as possible to the girl while she was introducing herself and had asked a million questions about me. _Where was Esme?_ I was thinking through the whole conversation.

Then all of a sudden when I thought I could get away a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came over to where Jessica and I stood. Mike Newton was his name. He was then followed by Ben Cheney, Jessica Weber, and Eric Yorkie. They were all very welcoming, but Mike was not only trying to constantly flirt, he was also undressing me with his eyes. Its guys like that who were no good and I wasn't about to find out how badly Mike wanted to get me into his bed.

It was now Friday around 2:00 p.m. and I'm now sitting in the guest room pondering my thoughts on how boring my life is at the moment. My thoughts were breaking by a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called. Renee opened the door, walked in and sat next to me on the edge of my bed.

"I know you think I'm being a little overprotective right now Bella, but I'm just watching out for you. It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just worried. I want you to have a good time here, but all I can think about is how trouble always seems to come your way even when you least expect it. You aren't a little girl anymore and that scares me. You are so much like Charlie and it's just so hard." She said. Her voice seemed to strain a little towards then.

I looked at my mother and saw a tear slide down her cheek. I remember I use to hear my mother cry in the middle of the night after my father passed. I could hear her all the way down the hall from my room when I couldn't sleep at night, but I always pretended that I didn't. Renee was hardly around at home so I didn't even know what she was feeling most of the time. I guess coming back to Forks was bringing out all of the old feelings she once felt years ago. I knew how she felt because I felt that way everyday.

"Your eyes, your hair, even the way you look at me when you try to put up a fight, everything about you is your father. Sometimes it's so hard to look at you Bella and its not that I don't love you because you are my daughter and I love you more then life it self. I just wish you would talk to me Bells. These past couple of years, so much has gone one with you and I never know what is going on inside that head of yours. Why must you always make the wrong choices for yourself? Why won't you just talk to me?" Renee spoke. She was raising her voice in a slight whisper now as the tears were streaming down her face now. This was not what I was expecting at all.

I felt a lump in my throat looking at my mother breaking down in front of me. I couldn't handle this right now. I told myself years ago when I was that 14 year old girl burying her father six feet under ground, that I would not let anyone know how I feel. Renee was my mother, but she was never there to comfort me at night when my heart was breaking little by little. I knew my emotions were getting the best of me so I looked away from her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. _What else am I suppose to say?_

"What?" Renee spoke. _I don't want to be her right now._ _Why, why, why? _Why does she care all of a sudden? Was this what this trip was all about? Did she think that by forcing me to come here that it would make life easier for her? _I don't think so. _Then something happened and my words started to take over.

"I said I'm sorry ok?! I'm sorry that when you look at me you see dad! I'm sorry I make your life miserable everyday! You think I don't know how you feel?! I was there too mom, remember? You are not the only one who lost someone can't you see that? All these years I have been on my own, picking up the pieces of my own life without your help and now years later you want to finally know how I feel? Sometimes I wish it was me instead of dad. That's how I feel. You wouldn't resent me everyday if dad was right would you? I'm sorry I was the biggest mistake of your life!" I yelled.

At that moment I ran and didn't look back. I didn't know where the hell I was going but I needed air and time to collect my thoughts and think about what just happened. I could hear Renee calling my name from the house, but I just didn't care anymore. I ran through the woods next to the house and I didn't stop until I reached a clearing.

I was starting too feel really dizzy and I could seem to balance myself anymore. It's was getting harder and harder to breathe and before I knew it everything went black.

So many images filled my head at that moment. All I could see was my dad. The first time he taught me how to ride a bike, the time he took me to the hospital for falling off the monkey bars when I was six, my tenth birthday when Charlie bought me my first football so I could share his passion for the game. Then there was the image that I never wanted to see again. It was in the hospital seeing my dad lying there lifeless and trying so hard to hold onto the last minutes of his life. It was almost like he holding on and waiting for us to come so he could say goodbye. I saw myself looking at him trying not to cry and then when he opened his eyes he finally looked at me and I took his hand as he struggled to speak. _"I love you my little Bella, I always have and I always will." His hand went limp in mine and then his eyes shut for eternity. _Everything faded away after that.

I felt a familiar cold hand on my cheek as I was beginning to wake up. My eyes started for flutter open and everything was so blurry at first. Then I saw it, the bronze hair that Alice had mentioned before. When my vision became clearer I realized I was looking into the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes I had ever seen. His skin pale but looked like porcelain. I could tell that his body was lean but toned. He had a very defined jaw line and his lips were perfect. Everything about him was perfect. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life. _Heavenly. _

He seemed to study me really hard at that moment. It was almost like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. I was so caught up in this beautiful boy hovering above me that I hadn't even realized I was still laying on the grass were I fainted on. I looked into his eyes again. It was as if realization had suddenly struck him and he finally spoke.

"So we meet again Isabella." He smiled crookedly. His soft velvet voice sounded like bells. _How does he know me? _Before I could say anything he moved his hand from my cheek slowly down to my neck. It touch was so soft I never wanted him to let go. It was like he was trying to memorize face. Finally I was able to gather my thoughts together and speak.

"Who are you?" I whispered. He looked so surprised when I spoke to him. He pulled his hand away before I could lean into him any further. He was now standing up and then he began to back away.

"You can see me?" he said. It was like he was hesitating to say anything else.

"What do you mean? Of course I can see you. You are after all standing right in front of me." I said. _What was with this guy? _I thought finally standing up from my resting spot.

"I have to go." He said. And before I could even get another sentence in he was gone.

_What the hell just happened?_ This was going to be very interesting to explain to Alice. I meet a gorgeous guy and he runs away. _Good job Bella. _It was getting late and I didn't even know how long I was passed out for so I decided to head back to the house and prepare myself for what laid ahead of me when I saw Renee again.

When I got to the house everything was so quiet. I didn't want to talk to anyone because today took a lot out of me already. I wasn't even hungry so I headed up toward my room very quietly trying to avoid anyone. I changed into some white shorts and a baby blue tank top. Before I knew it I was in my bed remembering the events that occurred today. I was finally able to close my eyes and sleep. That was the first night I dreamt about the beautiful boy with bronze hair.

**What did you think? Yes finally Edward is in the story! Can anyone guess what is so special about him yet? I love your reviews so far so keep them coming! New Moon in less then 2 days yay!**

**- Dezi**

I


	5. AN

**I'm going to be busy the rest of the week so I will try to have a new chapter up by Monday. I love the reviews and e-mails I have got from all of you so far. New Moon Friday Yay! This year has gone by so fast and finally the big day is almost here. I know it's going to amazing! I already got tickets to the midnight showing so I'm excited! I hope everyone has an awesome weekend!**

**- Dezi**


	6. heavily broken

**Finally back in working progress! I have been so busy since the last time I updated a chapter. I just haven't had the time to write. I will now try to update regularly. Thanks to my awesome Beta Aylienne for her help! She is awesome! Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

I woke up after a good night's sleep. I couldn't really remember the last time I slept that well. It must have been the stress that engulfed me the day before. I could feel my emotions taking over again, and it had been a very long time since I had felt this way. I had so much on my mind. I still didn't know how I was going to act around Renee when I saw her. _So do I pretend that we never had a fight? Act like nothing ever happened?_ I doubt she would let it go. I wasn't really one for holding grudges but something in me snapped yesterday, and I just couldn't bring myself to forget what happened.

I remembered that after the fight I ended up in a meadow of some sort. I didn't think much about it as I had been unconscious for the most part. It had been rather beautiful. So many wild flowers of all different colors surrounded the place where I had rested. Just remembering its wild beauty filled me with a sense of peace. It kind of reminded me of Esme's garden, just bigger and more mysterious. I'd have to go back there later today when everyone is out. I felt the need for some fresh air and a good walk would definitely help clear my head.

I remembered the boy with green eyes. Something about the way he had looked at me almost made me feel like I knew him from somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was still in shock with how he reacted when I woke up. I wish I could at the very least have gotten his name before he ran away. _I wonder if he lives around here. _I needed to find him again. I thought about how the loss of his touch affected me. I hadn't wanted him to go away. For that split second he was looking me in the eyes, I saw something that I hadn't seen in years. _Hope._

I decided to get up and get dressed. I went to the closet and picked out a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white tank top, and my old pair of black chucks. I was actually having a good hair day so I decided to keep it down. I usually kept it up most of the time, so I never really paid much attention to it, but I noticed it was getting rather long. It was pretty I suppose. I had stopped caring about my appearance after awhile. It wasn't like I was trying to attract boys or anything. I didn't really even think much about boys all that much either. Renee didn't think I was a virgin, but I had more morals than she did at my age and I wasn't just going to give myself away to just anyone. I'd never forget the day when my mom tried to have _that_ discussion with me.

_*flashback*_

_**Two years earlier… **_

"_Bella, can you come down here please?" Renee yelled from downstairs. I knew exactly what this was about and all the alcohol in my system was starting to kick in._

_I walked down the stairs of our house, holding onto the ramp to balance myself. _Why the hell did I drink so much?_ I needed to gather all my strength and act as sober as possible so that I didn't have to endure another lecture on the 'evils of binge drinking' from my mother. _

_I made my way into the dining room where Renee was waiting patiently for me at the table. I could see the look of anger and disappointment on her face. _Here we go again,_ I thought to myself._

"_Have a seat." My mother said. I didn't know how long it would be before my uncertain legs betrayed my current state, so I did as I was told._

"_I just got a call from Mrs. Brandon, and she said that you and Alice attended some sort of house party tonight. She also said that Alice came home smelling like sex and pot. However, I am fairly certain you told me earlier this evening that you and Alice were going to the movies together. Would you care to explain?" Renee's voice was rather calm. That wasn't a good sign._

"_I'm not going to deny it, Mom. Alice and I were at the movies and we ran into some kids from school. They said that there was a party going on around the block, so we decided to check it out. It wasn't that interesting and nobody got hurt. I was home by midnight, so what's the big deal?" I said. I wasn't going to lie to her because I was a terrible liar to begin with and she would have found out anyway. _

"_What's the big deal?! You are too young to be going to house parties. No doubt there is a boy involved. Are you having sex? If you are having sex tell me, and I'll…" I interrupted her before she could continue._

"_Oh, for crying out loud!" I yelled. "It was just a party, Mom! Christ, you'd think I'd just told you I was pregnant or something. What's one stupid party?! Stop treating me like I'm this little glass doll that's going to break at any moment! Do you even remember what its like to be young at all? Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who went and had a daughter at the age of 16?"_

_I turned on my heel and walked away before I could see her reaction. I knew I'd hurt her, and I didn't want to see the pain I'd caused consume her again._

_*End of Flashback*_

I walked downstairs quietly, feeling really uncomfortable yet knowing that I couldn't avoid Renee forever. I heard voices coming from the kitchen and I recognized the voices of my mother and Esme. I already knew what they were talking about when I heard my name in their conversation. I didn't know whether or not to walk into the kitchen or listen to what they were saying. For some reason, my legs didn't want to move so I stood behind the staircase wall listening silently.

"I just don't know what to do with her anymore, Esme." Renee said. She sounded exhausted.

"Bella took his death hard," Esme responded. "It is still hurting her; I can see it in her eyes. She and Charlie were incredibly close, everyone knew that. I myself miss him everyday. He was the best friend anyone could ask for. Even Carlisle isn't the same without him. You and Bella both mean the world to me, but the two of you need to find some common ground. All I can do is be there for you if you need someone to talk to. I do understand where Bella is coming from, Renee."

I couldn't even imagine the look on Renee's face at that moment. If only I could get a little closer without them seeing me. I walked into the kitchen and saw Esme and my mother sitting on the bar stools, Renee's back facing me. Esme's eyes flitted to me, and she started to say something, but before either one of us could interrupt, my mother spoke.

"What are you talking about, Esme?!" Renee raised her voice in shock. Esme looked at her. I knew that she knew this conversation wasn't headed in a healthy direction. "Are you saying that you think I should approve of how much my daughter hates me? That I should just let her run her own life and end up like me, young and pregnant with a baby that she doesn't even want to keep in the first place? Charlie was the only reason I decided to keep _her_. He knew exactly what to do all the time. But he isn't here anymore and I can't control her any longer. It's so hard to look into her eyes without seeing him there, Esme." She spoke with such regret. _So it's true. She never wanted me. My whole life is a mistake._

"Renee…" Esme was too in shock to continue. She looked at me with such sadness. I could almost see tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" my mother said in a low whisper. She turned around and finally saw me standing there. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. I felt the entire room closing in on me as if I was trapped inside a box and I couldn't escape.

"Oh Bella, I didn't mean…" Renee's voice cracked. I turned and ran before she could finish what she had to say. I grabbed the keys to her car and drove away from everything, tears pouring down my face.

So it was all true. I was the reason my mother was so unhappy. I was the reason why my father was dead. I was the reason for everything. I never needed my father as much as I did at that moment. He would know what to do. He would think of the right thing to say. But he wasn't here, and now I was left alone in a world that I didn't belong in. The same world that I didn't want to live in anymore.

**Awe poor Bella…don't worry though b/c Edward will now be entering the story for good now! I know this story seems really depressing right now, but it will get happier b/c of our favorite bronze haired boy! Lol. I'm still debating on whether or now to do Edward's POV. Keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	7. The Guardian

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me over a week to post another chapter. My work schedule has been crazy lately! Thank you Ayla, my awesome Beta. She is the best! Here is the chapter everyone has been looking forward too! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga.**

**EPOV **

The human world that surrounds me is the strangest place. Despite the hundreds of years that I have roamed this earth, there are still countless things that I simply cannot explain. Most people are of the belief that if they see something that cannot be explained through simple logic, that it is an omen of bad things to come. When they find themselves in an extraordinary situation, they tend to rationalize, rather than accept that some things are merely beyond their understanding. I am one of those things.

I have heard many words used to describe beings such as myself: angels, demons, ghosts, even saints. I don't know what I am, but I am no angel. However, my position is not to harm people nor is it to inspire fear in humanity. I am here because certain individuals occasionally need a little bit of guidance and a gentle push in the right direction. I was known as a Guardian.

I myself had once been just a regular person. A naïve teenage who thought they knew how the world worked. I never really `believed' in anything growing up. I was too carefree and I feared nothing. I did not feel the need to believe in anything but my own invincibility. I had a family and friends whom I loved dearly, but when the time came, I was forced to leave them all behind.

I was seventeen when my life came to an abrupt end. I awoke one night to a crashing sound and an all-encompassing heat. The intensity of the blaze engulfed me, the smoke surrounded me and I knew there was no way I would survive. I don't remember feeling any pain or suffering. The last thing I recall was blacking out for a time, and awakening to the sight of a clear azure sky.

I was approached by a man in black. His movements were slow and graceful as he walked toward me. He helped me up and introduced himself as Aro. His skin was as white as snow and his was hair as black as night. He had crystal blue eyes that echoed the expansive sky. He told me that everything was going to be alright and that to every end there was always a new beginning.

Aro told me that I had a gift that made me especially _helpful_, and that this gift was the reason I was chosen for this life. I could hear the thoughts of others, be they human or like me. And with that, Aro introduced me to my new existence. I never had a choice of to whom I was assigned or to where I would be sent. I would just come and go from people lives, according to their needs, each and every one of them oblivious to my guidance. I seemed to just float around, no more visible to them then the air they breathed. I never had a time frame. Time always seemed to stand still in my world. Nothing ever seemed to change, until recently.

_Isabella. _She had always been a very mischievous child, I remember that. I always found humor in whatever she was doing, whether it would be fighting with boys, or giving Mrs. Banner a pet snake for her 80th birthday or when her father came to read her _Cinderella _as a bedtime story, and she decided she wanted to know where babies came from instead. I don't think in all the years I have lived that I have ever seen a braver, more daring girl than that one. Growing up she always seemed like a happy child and I knew her parents loved her more than anything. But the thing that amazed me the most about her was that hers were the only thoughts I could not hear.

I didn't understand why I was always being sent back to check on her. I never minded it though, because she was a very special girl. She always seemed to take care of herself and she never really did anything that would put her in great danger. She was very clumsy though. I believe that made her even more unique.

One night, when I had been sent to watch over her, something felt off. The Swan house seemed strangely quiet and I knew then that something had gone terribly wrong. It was far too late for any child to be out at night. Next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a hospital emergency ward. I found Isabella standing by a door with her mother, Renee. I looked into the room and saw her father lying in a hospital bed, broken from head to toe, pain diluting his thoughts to incomprehensible flickers.

I slowly placed my hand on Isabella's shoulder before she took her final steps to say goodbye to her father.

"I don't want to say goodbye," she whispered softly. In that moment I wanted to pick her up and mend her breaking heart. I felt, or perhaps hoped, that she knew someone was standing there beside her other than her mother, but I quickly put that thought out of my mind. I desperately wanted her to know that she wasn't alone and that I would always be there to protect her from anything.

Just as I was about to walk in the room behind her, I saw Aro standing next to her father's bed. The moment he looked in my direction I saw the sadness that his eyes held. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I had faded away leaving the little girl I that I knew needed me. I didn't know when, or even if we would meet again. I could only hope.

It has been 3 human years since I last saw the girl who still lingered in the back of my mind. I knew I had been sent to Washington. Forks to be exact. I had been here before, and the weather was still as miserable as ever. I was walking on a trail that I knew lead to a clearing, when I heard a quiet sob only loud enough for my inhuman ears to hear. As I approached the direction from which the noise came, I saw a girl lying on the ground. I couldn't make out her face until I got closer, and when I did, I could have sworn my dead heart skipped a beat.

She still had the same long, mahogany hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her heart-shaped face was ethereal in its pallor, and tears were streaming from her closed eyes. She was the most beautiful creature I had seen in my entire existence. I came to stand by her and was shocked to see just how much she had grown. She was no longer the little girl I remembered. She was now a woman, and stunning one at that. Everything about her seemed so fragile. As I knelt by her, I saw her eyes flutter open and I found myself looking into the same big brown eyes that had consumed my thoughts for the past 3 years. I slowly put my hand on her cheek, needing to touch her somehow.

"So, we meet again, Isabella," I said. I couldn't help but smile at her. I moved my hand slowly down to her neck. _She is so soft, _I thought to myself.She seemed bewildered. It was as though she was responding to my touch. I could have sworn she was looking right into my eyes… when suddenly she spoke.

"Who are you?" she said. The smile I gave her faded from my face and I froze in shock. _There is no way she can be talking to me. No one can see me. It's impossible. _I struggled to find the words to respond.

"You can see me?" My voice sounded strained. I pulled my hand away suddenly, and felt a great loss by doing so. _What is going on here?_

"What do you mean? Of course I can see you. You are, after all, standing right in front of me." she said. I must have looked like I was about to faint. I needed to leave, and fast.

"I have to go," I said. Before she could say anything further, I ran faster than I had my entire life. Something wasn't right. No one could see me. At least, no one in the human world could see me. I knew there was something different about Isabella, but I had never been able to explain the pull I had towards her. It was almost as if I needed her, when it should be the other way around. Once again, I was left speechless and confused.

I was going to get to the bottom of this. There was only one person who could possibly explain this, and I was in desperate need of an explanation. I didn't know what was happening, but I did know that things were about to take a major turn in a direction that I never thought possible and had never dared hope.

**I really hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's always fun trying to get inside the mind of the mysterious Edward. Keep the Reviews coming! Let me know what you thought! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Hope everyone has an awesome weekend!**

**- Dezi**


End file.
